Nobody Does It Like You
by tee-and-rainbows
Summary: While trapped in prison, Zhu Li and Varrick enjoy some tea, and have a certain moment...


**Author's Note: Set while Varrick and Zhu Li are in prison. Written for Zhurrick Week, Day 1: Tea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or its characters. I am not looking to make a profit off of this.**

* * *

"Let me make it up to you. Take Zhu Li!"

Zhu Li glanced sharply at her boss, unsure if she had just heard what she thought she had heard. Was he actually sending her away with these bumbling kids? Varrick seemed to notice her discomfort, and he clarified quickly.

"My battleship. It's yours. And everything on it."

She relaxed, her shoulders dropping as she turned and carried the still-hot tea pot back over to the counter. There was still some tea left, but she didn't dare pour herself a cup. After all, Varrick loved this tea, and he would probably want more. She hardly paid attention to the self-proclaimed Team Avatar, although she marvelled at Varrick's idea to give them his battleship.

Soon, the kids and Bei Fong were gone, and Zhu Li and Varrick were finally alone. She hovered near the window, waiting for him to say something. It amused her that Team Avatar had been so shocked to see her in jail with Varrick. Of course she went everywhere with him. Glancing over at her boss, she couldn't help a small smile from crossing her face. He really was one of the smartest men she knew, even if he could be eccentric most of the time.

She turned to look out the window again, across the horizon. Somewhere out there, her family would be sitting down for their dinner. Her mother still didn't understand why she had dropped everything to become the personal assistant for a Water Tribe man. They didn't understand why she needed to work for him. He was the future. Republic City was the future. At home, they were still adhering to the traditions of—

"Zhu Li!"

She turned around, cutting off her thoughts instantly. Her expression, which had grown strained as she thought about her family, snapped back to neutral.

"Yes, sir?" she said, focusing entirely on the crazy man in front of her. Inwardly, she was amused by the way he tapped his fingers repeatedly on the arms of the chair he had furnished his prison cell with. He was always moving.

"Get over here! You're a sitting turtle-bear over there. Your daydreaming by the window is starting to get me dozing off. Bring over that tea and plop yourself down on the ottoman… well, you'll have to, uh, do the thing first," he waved his hand flippantly at the piece in question sitting in the corner of the cell. Zhu Li arched an eyebrow. That was more information than she usually got. It must be a special occasion.

"Yes, of course, sir," she replied, moving the ottoman closer to his armchair first while he twirled his moustache between his fingertips. Then she carried the tray over, setting it on the table between them and reaching out to pour his tea first. He surprised her by reaching out and swatting her hand away. "Sir?"

"Come on, Zhu Li! No one's here right now, we don't have to keep up the illusion that you do everything for me!" Varrick said, emphasizing 'everything'. She scrunched up her nose in confusion, propping her glasses back up with a finger. Varrick merely shrugged and picked up the teapot, pouring tea for both of them.

"Thank you," Zhu Li said quietly, smiling at him. Varrick merely shook a lock of hair out of his eyes and picked up his cup, sipping at it.

"Spirits, this tea is fantastic! How do you do it? Wait, don't answer that!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "I know. You do your little magic thing and the tea comes out tasting like spirit juice! Write that down! VarriSpiriJuice!"

She arched an eyebrow, yet set down her cup before having a chance to take a sip to pull out a small notebook. After scribbling down his idea, she glanced back up at him. He was watching her intently, and she nearly blushed under his stare.

"Zhu Li, you know…" he started, his voice suddenly soft. That caught her attention. "I just wanted you to know, I don't think I'd survive being in here without you…" he continued. Zhu Li swallowed.

"You know I'm always here by your side, right?" she said, just as softly. It was true. She wouldn't leave him, not ever. Sure, he could be hard to deal with sometimes, and sometimes he could be very overbearing, but that was what made him so special.

"I know," Varrick replied. She thought she saw something shift in his expression. "I'm so glad," he looked like he was thinking hard about what he was about to say next, "because if you weren't here, then I wouldn't have this delicious tea!"

If she had any less self control, she would have screamed. Instead, she nodded. "Yes, sir. Of course. Would you like some more?"

He smiled a crooked smile, holding out his cup.


End file.
